<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterthought by Eastofthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305707">Afterthought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon'>Eastofthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e10 The Trickening!, Friendship/Love, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake is trying to make plans for Halloween, but doesn't realize how extensive Launchpad's are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard &amp; Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterthought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glad I got this finish in time for Halloween. Happy Halloween everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Almost there...just a bit more,” Drake muttered as he carved off the last bit of pumpkin. He grinned as he stepped back to admire his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Darkwing Duck jack-o-lantern. He had carved every detail of the eyes, the beak and that ever-so-confident smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost perfect,” Drake said aloud as he reached into the trunk and carefully lifted out the items required. “Just need to put on the final touch and voila!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small hat, mask and cape fit the pumpkin perfectly!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake took a photo to share with the DWD Fanclub, reaching for his coffee as it uploaded. “Much better than all those Gizmoduck pumpkins, if I do say so myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip, but spat it out moments later, coughing as he looked into the mug. Why had his drink betrayed him with its bitterness? The answer, naturally, laid in the abyssal darkness of the liquid before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Drake grumbled. “I always forget the milk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered to himself as he went into his fridge and snagged the milk carton. As he added it to his coffee, he glanced to his calendar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t heard from LP for a couple of days,” he said aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad had told Drake he was going to be busy with preparations and wouldn’t see him for a bit. That hadn’t bothered Drake since they had just spent a week marathoning the entire TV run of Darkwing Duck, trying out another fan's recommended watching order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Drake knew some people took decorating for Halloween seriously, and LP did like committing whole-heartedly to things.  He was getting a bit of a foreboding feeling from the plans, though; from what Drake had seen of Launchpad's crayon blueprint scribblings, this was going to be on a whole new level.  And much as he didn't want to bother him, it had been close to a week since they'd spoken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe giving Launchpad a call would help - and if anyone could appreciate his masterpiece for Halloween, it would be his literal partner in fighting crime.  Drake reached for the cell phone and hit dial. He heard the beeping as he took another sip of his drink and swallowed it in time to hear his partner answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ear was greeted by the loud whirring of a chainsaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake nearly dropped the phone until the roar stopped and he heard Launchpad’s voice. “Hey, DW!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hey, LP,” Drake answered as he lowered his cup. “You okay there?” He narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t crash into your toolshed while answering the phone again did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a deep sigh. “I wish,” Launchpad replied. “Sorry, I was just finishing final preparations for..the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake sipped his coffee again. “How is that going, anyway?  You've been keeping kinda quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad clicked his tongue. “Well, the inner barricade is pretty solid structurally.  I've got enough fuel to keep the burners going, but I think I need more metal sheets for the outer wall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake raised an eyebrow. Just how big was he planning to make this thing?  And - burners?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I assume you’re staying put I figured I'd stop by your place once I was done patrol for the night,” Drake replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gasp from the other end.  “YOU’RE PLANNING ON GOING OUT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Drake said as he set down his mug, placing his  hand on his hip. “Crime doesn’t take a night off just because it’s a spooky night.  I mean, the new mayor is talking about having crime take a vacation, but that's just talk”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh DW,” Launchpad said as it sounded like he was tearing up. “You’re the bravest hero I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh thanks,” Drake replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was of course brave - braver than Gizmoduck at any rate, and there weren't any other heroes he knew of around - but the enthusiasm was welcome.  It was a bit much, though; Drake was just going to make certain no one tried to do any pranks on innocent victims or steal some kid’s candy. It wasn’t that huge of a deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can pick up a pizza and we can relax with a movie?” Drake continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we survive the night,” Launchpad replied in a dark tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...really get into the spirit,” Drake replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean-” Launchpad started but then cut himself off. “Oh, wait, got to go. Delivery guy is here with the barbed wire. Got to go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake barely had time to say bye before he heard a click and put his phone away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t get the theme he’s going for but at least he’s dedicated,” Drake muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You jerk! Give it back!” a kid dressed up as a cupcake yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beagle Boy laughed as he began to rummage through the kid’s treat bag.  “Finders keepers squirt!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t find it, you stole it,” the kid dressed as a fire truck said as he tried to yank back the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still found it, still mine,” the Beagle Boy replied as he shoved the kid back. “Now scram before I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I AM THE TERROR THE FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beagle Boy and his victims all froze as they looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I AM THE CANDY CORN THAT LIES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BAG FOR MONTHS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blackarts?” the Beagle Boy said aloud. “That you?  If this is a prank-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I AM DARKWING DUCK!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beagle Boy was greeted with a kick to the face. He grunted as he fell back and tossed the candy bag in the air. Darkwing flipped, caught the bag and tipped his hat at the Beagle Boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want candy, you’ll have to go trick-or-treating like everyone else,” Darkwing Duck cried. He held up a fist. “So leave these kids alone or else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beagle Boy grunted and glared. “Or else what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing Duck grinned and brought his face closer. “You want to find out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beagle Boy sweated, trying to stand his ground, but then growled as he began to step backwards. “He didn’t have any good candy anyway.”  He grumbled under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids came closer as they watched the Beagle Boy retreat and then joyfully looked up to Darkwing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, mister,” said the cupcake kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome,” Darkwing said triumphantly as he handed back the bag. “Anything to help a citizen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a great costume too, but I thought it was supposed to be red,” said the fire truck kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing halted and forced a smile. “Um..this isn’t a costume. I am Darkwing Duck! Avenger of the weak and...what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both kids reached into their bags and held out a piece of candy out for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go,” the cupcake kid replied. “Only fair you get candy too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing decided to let the correction go and took the candy. “Thanks, kiddos! Now you'd best get home before it gets too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we will,” said the fire truck kid as they waved and ran off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing sighed as he unwrapped the candies and popped them into his mouth. “Fourth time tonight,” he muttered. “Oh well, at least they kind of appreciate me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his phone rang. Darkwing reached for his phone and saw it was Launchpad’s number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t think I was running that late, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Darkwing replied as he answered. “LP?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S A HOLIDAY!” Launchpad shouted so loud Darkwing had to pull the phone away from his ear. “IT’S JUST KIDS DRESSED UP IN COSTUMES! AND THEY GIVE OUT CANDY AND-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, LP slow down,” Darkwing replied. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad quickly told him the summary of his night and with each passing word Darkwing could only blink dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get his straight,” Darkwing said as he found a bench to sit on. “You thought this whole night was cursed because you read an ‘ancient scroll’ which was actually a candy wrapper and that all the trick-or-treaters were demons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, funny huh?” Launchpad said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing was flabbergasted. Then suddenly the conversations the past few weeks flew into his brain and they took on a different meaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really need to practice my detective skills.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say again?” Launchpad asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing shook his head. “Nothing. My patrol’s almost done. Want me to stop by your place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! I’m just going to get this free candy from Mister McD, but I’ll meet you at my place.” Launchpad laughed. “Man, it’s a relief to know I don’t have to fight off eldritch horrors in October.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darking chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll bet-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I just have to worry about the flying archers in February,” Launchpad said darkly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing went silent. “Come again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens every winter.  Crimson streaks everywhere marking the resting places of the fallen, hunters around every corner seeking out new prey,” Launchpad continued. “I'm starting to suspect they're assassins - their targets marked with the design of the beating heart they seek to still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkwing clicked his tongue. “Launchpad, have you ever heard of a Valentine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Valen-what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DW rubbed his forehead and made a note to have a long chat with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>